Peace Of Mind
by thiscityofdelusion
Summary: Little hurt Sammy and caring dean.


**So, I have not posted in forever, but I have had a lot going on. I have had several recent deaths of people around me and lots of other drama. I probably won't be able to post much but anyhow, this is kind of a risky one!**

**WARNING: DO not read if you do not want to hear about sexual stuff, it does contain sexual abuse on my little Sammy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not yet own my little wonder boys. * looks up at sky* My little wonder, my little wonder, You'll always be in my heart!... anyhow... Don't sue me... or stab me... or … you know.**

Please review it or something like that. :) I know the story really sux right now, but it's what I have, and I am kinda booked, so it may be a bit.

He climbed out the window of the boy's restroom. _ Clear Water Elementary, _dean thought. He wasn't happy about staying in the southern, run down town in the middle of no where. But right now he knew he had to get to the motel to see his brother. His dad had made him go to school even though his three year old brother was passed out on the bed. Dead adjusted the backpack that hung from one shoulder onto the other and headed down the road to the motel. He check the watch that Sam had gotten him for his birthday. Poo Bear was in the center and it was much too small for his wrist as it was a baby watch meant for show, but he loved it, just like the necklace. He kept it in his pocket all the time. In about twenty minutes he had made it to the motel and was opening the door, he knew their dad would be gone for about a week or so. He glanced at Sam who was now shivering and sweating, curled into a tiny ball with his tiny hands clenched.

" Hey little bub," Dean whispered as he put a hand on the back of Sam's neck and pulled him to his chest, rubbing his back slowly. His back was practically on fire. He silently cursed his dad, why couldn't the evil wait for his little brother to be better. Sam's eyes groggily opened and he let out a small whine. He looked completely out of it and scared.

"Shh Sammy, it's okay," Dean kissed his brother's cheek like him mom used to when he was sick. He pushed the thought out of his head as he tried to figure out what to do. His dad had told him explicitly not to take him to the hospital, but he was so sick. Then it was decided and after an hour of trying to get Sam up, Dean, with much complaint from Sam, picked him up and carried him to the hospital.

The nurses were constantly glancing over at Dean, the boy who had carried in a incredibly sick three year old. "Where is my brother?" Dean demanded from the nurse.

"I'm sorry, but your brother can't be seen until the doctor finishes up with him," the nurse said as a doctor rounded the corner and looked at the nurse, " The kid in 303 has a blood infection and a fever of 104, he needs an ice bath when he wakes up." And with that he was gone. Dean ran to his brother's room and found an orderly messing with the tubes on his arm.

"Sammy!" Dean ran to his brother's side as the orderly pushed him back, "Be careful." With a glare to the man, Dean went ahead and grabbed his brother's hand, as he woke slowly. " Dean?" Sam croaked out his name. Dean kissed his forehead, " This guy right here has to give you a bath. It's going to be very cold, but you have to stay in it, okay?" he hugged his baby brother close before looking at the orderly, " Be quick."

Sammy wasn't really sure what was going on, but Dean had said it would be cold. He didn't like the cold, but if Dean said so... The orderly smiled at him and puled him into a sitting position then picked him up and set him down in the tub. Something was wrong though. The guys hand reached his butt and stayed their for quiet some time. Sam squirmed, but he was too weak to really fight him. Sam whimpered as the man took off his hospital gown that he had moved his hand up earlier. Sam didn't like this at all, but he didn't know what was going on. Maybe it was to hep him. The orderly leaned closer to Sam's ear, " Keep quiet or the medicine won't work," then he got up and went to the door, leaving Sam shivering and scared.

" Alright Dean, I am about to start the ice bath, then we have to draw some blood, but since you aren't his guardian, we can't let you in quite yet." Some amount of arguing followed before he was back in Sam's room. He smiled at the boy who was in much pain. He grabbed Sam's member and stroked it gently. The boy pulled back and gasped, whining. Jack, the orderly, picked naked Sam out of the tub and set him on the floor, pushing Sam's face to his groin.

"No... pease don'" Sam pushed away Jack, but was too weak. Jack quickly pulled down his pants and boxers, exposing himself in Sam's face. He leaned down so that he could talk to Sam. He caressed Sam's hair gently and kissed his face, " You love your brother right? Well, this is just like that, only I love you more. You have to keep quiet though, and your brother might get jealous so you can't ever tell anyone." He kneeled and placed Sam's mouth right over his member, " Now suck my love." He guided Sam's head up and down and ran hands on his dripping wet child who was now shaking again.

Sam didn't like it, he didn't want to do whatever this was. He kept choking on Jack and wanted him to stop it. He wanted Dean. Dean would never do this to him. "Does that mean Dean doesn't love me?" thought Sam before he choked again, but this time he couldn't recover, so Jack smacked him harshly. Sam suffered through a few more minutes before Jack came in his mouth then pinched his nose and put a hand over his mouth, forcing him to swallow it. Sammy's face turned a deep purple as he couldn't breath. Soon the edges of his vision were gone, followed quickly by him passing out.


End file.
